Geoff Wickham
NAME: Geoff Wickham RACE: Breton (Werewolf) GENDER: Male AGE: 30 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Berene Spice Trade, Imperial City Market Committee SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Top employee WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Fights mainly melee with an elegant steel battleaxe (Morrowind aesthetic). Has some magical capability and focuses on minor buffs and a bit of flame magic. Uses a heavy steel-hickory war bow for ranged combat. Has great hunting and tracking abilities and is skilled with fighting in his werewolf form. REGION OF BIRTH: Conceived in Bravil, born in Water’s Edge, migrated to Riften area at an early age. OCCUPATION: Employee/co-owner, Committee member HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Geoff was born from a one time affair between Vallus and his mother Alma. After discovering that Vallus was paired with Vereez, a general at the time, Alma feared what punishment she might receive for the affair. Thus she resigned from the Legion and moved to Water’s Edge with her boyfriend, Theodore. After Geoff was born the family moved to Riften to live with Karoman an his pack. Being raised in a werewolf pack was a different experience. Geoff learned basic survival and the value of hard work. He and his mother lived with Karoman and the pack, while his father worked in a fishery in Riften (eventually they bough a home within the city, but spent much of their time outside it). Geoff had many close friends and supports within the pack, but the one person who seemed absent was Vallus. Over the years visits and letters became less frequent. Geoff was angry at first, but slowly cared less about them and simply dismissed him as a lazy, selfish, hedonistic person. He and Floyd however remained close, as Geoff always considered Floyd to be more reasonable or relatable compared to the rest of his family. So when Geoff was around 18 Floyd offered him a job as a close confident in his business. Seeing an easy way to support his mother and father Geoff accepted the job and traveled with Floyd as he established the spice trade. Geoff eventually settled in the Imperial City near Floyd’s new hub store. There he met Chalone, and while their relationship was shaken when he revealed he was a werewolf the two worked things out, and Geoff hopes to continue their relationship and have a woman he can be with for the rest of his life. FAMILY: Chalone (girlfriend), Floyd (uncle), Alma (mother), Theodore (step-father), Vallus (biological father), Lysona (aunt), Zulla (half sister) Morgan (cousin), Jade (cousin), Aiden (cousin). PERSONALITY: A quiet man with a serious disposition. Has a natural curiosity, yet tends to stay out of things that aren’t a concern to him. Very restrained and calm, but can have fits of rage if pushed hard enough. HAIR: Dark brown, short-medium cut with a messy look EYES: Gold FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Constant stubble, grows thicker on his chin. Face resemble Vallus’. SKIN: Light tan BODY: Stocky and muscular. Can run fast and far but is not very agile. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Scaled armor minus the helmet, been modified slightly to be more formal. BEAST FORM (if any): Werewolf LIKES: Chalone, peace and quiet, hard work, loyalty. DISLIKES: Criminals, werewolf hunters, rats. AMBITIONS: To work to make Floyd’s business successful so he can become wealthy and hopefully settle down and have a family. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He wants to have a successful life and make his parents proud. Category:Characters